Lee
by Pirated
Summary: Check it out! What happens when a girl and her younger brother get sucked into the world of one piece! Lee lands on the going merry and things dont go so merry. Come on in and find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

To whom it may concern,

I apologize in advanced if this sux, sry sry, my bad. Just ignore it. It's my first fanfict I have ever posted. No flames please! Just reviews! Good ones!

**Lee:** Hi guys! I'm the main character just so ya know! Deal with it!

**Sammy**: Oh! Ooo! Me too I'm in it too!

I do not own one piece! if i did ...there would be a lot more shot of solo bare chested and him with Tashigi! > 

**Chapter 1**: Where it all started…

On a stormy, rainy night, one lone girl was sitting down having an after dinner snack typing away on her computer. She set down her food and clicked on the light on her computer desk. She snuggled into her chair and let her mind race, as she set her glasses down on the desk.

3 hours later….

Lee stopped and let out a sigh. She cracked her neck and sat back in her chair.

"Let's see what we've got so far…" she said and put her glasses on. "You're…on…you're…own...with this…love, your brain."

"Aw c'mon!" She yelled and threw her glasses down onto the desk. "What is this! Next time I have a headache don't come thinking to me for some Advil!" She yelled and crossed her arms. She stared at the computer screen and her eye twitched.

"Let's go! C'mon gotta type this! Gotta get this done! Arrgh!" She began pulling on her long brown hair and growling at her brain's inability to work correctly.

_Crackckkkk!_

"AH!" She yelled and jumped a bit in her seat. She turned her head quickly, got up out of her chair and ran over to the window. She saw rain pouring down the gutters, and streaks of lightning striking the ground. She pouted and went back to her chair.

"Stupid Lightning." She scoffed and began to think. She lay back in her chair and closed her eyes. Her breaths becoming slower, softer and sleep began to gradually over take her body. Music filled her head and dreams began to unfold. Images raced across her mind, and colors streamed left and right. She could hear the beat of the music filling up inside her and everything flashing everywhere at once.

"BOO!" came a loud annoying voice from behind her.

"AHHH!" She yelled and jerked awake. Her heart racing and her hand held over it.

Then she heard laughing coming form behind her. "I got you gooooood!" said the small annoying voice, and Lee grimaced. "Sammy…" she said seething through her teeth. But this only brought more laughter from the young child.

"Sammy!" Lee said turning around. "What did mom tell you about bothering me up here?" She said practically spitting flames.

"Ummm…" said the small child and he scratched his head with one finger. "She said, "Don't pester your big sister when she's writing in the attic." And the young boy gave a smile.

"And…?" Lee said "You're up here…WHY?" The boy was no older than 5 and sat on the floor his legs folded in. He muttered some "um's" and "ah's" and put both his tiny hands on top of his ruffled black hair, desperately trying to remember why he ran upstairs.

"Oh yeah!" He said getting up and dusting off the dust off of him from the floor. "You're missing your favorite show!"

"What show?" She said turning her chair in the direction of the young boy.

"You know… that show with that guy! Um…" Sammy put a finger to his lips and thought some more.

"Don't strain your brain there pipsqueak." Lee said wishing he would just spit it out already so she could get back to her brainstorming.

"That sexy muscular green haired god!" the boy quoted mimicking Lee to the best of his ability.

Lee got up and covered the young boy's mouth with both her hands. "Shut up! Don't say that! What if mom heard you?" She yelled panicking. "Remember the rules we established?"

The small boy held up three of his small fingers and said shyly "Rule number three, if you don't know what I'm talking about, don't say it out loud."

Lee patted him on the head and began escorting him out the door. "Very good, now please leave me alone I'm trying to concentrate. And just for the record the show's called ONE PIECE."

"But wait!" Sammy spurted trying to push against his sister.

"What?" Lee said becoming more annoyed by the minute.

Sammy looked up at Lee and said "Aren't you gonna watch it? That's like your favoritest show in everdom!"

"Its okay" She said sighing heavily. "It's a repeat. I'll catch it later I'm busy right now."

"But I wanna stay in here with you!" Said the boy pouting and gazing up at his big sister with big puppy dog eyes. Lee gave a small smile and put her hand on her head and began shouting, "Oh NO! Not the puppy dog eyes! MY one weakness! Nooo!" Lee fell to the floor, rolled around and pretended to be melting.

The small boy smiled and jumped onto his sister and giggled "I got you! You're a goner!" He said poking her in the stomach. "Ack!" She spouted and grabbed up the boy in both arms and tickled his stomach.

The boy giggled uncontrollably and then Lee set him down. "Okay fine." She said "You can stay but only if you don't bother me."

"YAY!" yelled the small boy as his face lit up.

"But just this once." Lee said as Sammy climbed up onto her lap. "Okay!" squealed the boy and he snuggled into his sister's lap. Lee began thinking of a subject to write about again and started to whack her forehead.

"What are you doing?" he said looking up at his sister.

"Trying to think of a good story to write." She said loathing her brain. "Why?" he said. "Cause…" Lee began " I just registered into and I really want to put in a good story."

"Ohh…" Sammy said. "Is you're brain being naughty?"

Lee laughed a bit at her brother's comment. "Yeah, it's being a real Mr. Naughty head."

Sammy laughed "A Mr. Naughty headed head!" Lee smiled "Yeah, it won't come up with a story for me."

"Why don't you write a story about that Sexy…" Sammy stopped as he saw Lee glaring down at him holding up three fingers. "Uh, that guy you like."

Lee smiled and said "His name is Zolo." She paused and put a hand on her chin. "And that's not a bad idea…" Sammy smiled and Lee began typing away. Sammy stared at the screen as little letters appeared one after the other forming words and separating. Lee finally stopped typing and began eyeing what she wrote. Sammy squirmed a bit in her lap. And again. And again.

"Sammy?" Lee queried.

"Yeah?" Sammy said looking up at Lee.

"Could ja' not?" She said getting a little annoyed.

Sammy stopped moving and sat still.

"Thank you." And she went back to reading what she wrote.

"Once…there lieved…a man na...nammm-eed?" said Sammy trying hard to read what Lee wrote.

"Once there lived a man named Zolo. Strong and powerful his skills with his swords were and to this day still are, unmatched. But he was not always like this. He had to climb his way up to the top, and this is his story…" Lee read as the small boy closed his eyes slightly.

"How's that sound so far?" Lee questioned. Sammy simply looked up and yawned. "Gee…thanks." Lee said and selected all of what she just wrote and deleted it. "God I can't do this."

"You just need some…" Sammy began. "Some...uh…mm…" He scratched his head, and continued to mumble.

"Some what?" Lee said trying to draw out an answer. "Mom said it to me once, when I was stuck. I was drawin, a pretty picture for you and I got stuck. Mom said all's I needed was some inspire-action." He looked up at her and smiled.

"That's all you need is some inspireaction!" He smiled and looked back at the screen."

"Inspireaction? What are you…oh! No, you mean inspiration!" Lee said and gave a small laugh.

"Yeah that's it! You just need some of that!" Sammy said poking some of the keys on her keyboard. "Where do you find that stuff? Do we have to go buy it? I've got two dollars and sixty six cent you can have! It's not too much money right?"

Lee laughed and patted Sammy's head. "Thanks kiddo but inspiration isn't something you can just go out and buy. It has to like, come to you from something. It's kinda like…well its hard to explain."

Sammy scrunched his nose in confusion. "Not a bad idea though." Lee said. "Let's download some One Piece episodes shall we?" Sammy looked at the computer screen and wriggled around in excitement.

"This is soooo cool! I've never seen any one piece stuff!" Sammy stared diligently at the screen. "Hey!" He piped, "Who's that guy? He looks just like me! Only taller…" Sammy pointed at a picture of a boy in a straw hat, blue short pants and a red vest.

"Yeah ya know…" Lee began "He kinda does look like you. That's kind cute. His name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. You should be him for Halloween next year." Sammy giggled and squirmed around some more. "He's not a monkey!" Sammy piped and then asked "What's the D stand for?"

"No, he's not a monkey, that's just his name." Lee stated. "And you know what…I have no idea what it stands for." Lee made a few clicks and pulled up a few pages. "Okay here we go." She said, as an episode began to download. "Now we just gotta wait." And she sat back in her chair. Sammy sat back against Lee and looked up at her. She had her head back and her eyes closed. "Is it done yet?" Sammy asked.

"Not for a while Samies." She said eyes still closed. "I'm downloading a LOT of episodes at once so… it's gonna take a bit." Sammy closed his eyes mimicking his sister's actions and before you knew it the two of them were asleep.

_Crackckkkk!_

"AHH!" The two of them yelled as the lightning struck down again, and they jerked awake. Sammy was clutched to Lee and was shaking. Lee looked at Sammy and then her computer.

"Aw man!" She yelled and banged on the top of her computer.

"W-What?" Sammy said finally letting go of his clutch on his sister.

"My computer!" She yelled. "It shut down! I probably lost all me downloads!" She pouted and got up. She walked over to the back of her computer and turned her computer back on. Electric current ran through the wires to the computers screen and Lee yelled "Whoa!" and stepped back form the computer. Sammy looked into the black screen with wide eyes as small blue dot appeared. The young boy moved his face closer to the screen and saw that the blue dot was actually a small picture of a ship floating in an ocean. He reached out a finger and said "Ooo…neat!" He touched a finger to the screen and was shocked by a small blue streak of electricity. "Ouch!" he whimpered and stuck the burned finger in his mouth. Lee walked around to the front of the computer stared at Sammy.

"Well, this is just great." She said "Not only have I lost all my downloads. But now I can't even get my computer to start running again."

"Sammy, do me a favor, run downstairs and tell mom tha…" She stopped dead in sentence and looked at her baby brother. Her mouth hung agape and her eyes widened. "S-SAMMY!" She yelled.

"What?" he said pulling his finger out of his mouth. "Sammy you're…disappearing!" Lee yelled as she pointed to the disintegrating child.

Sammy looked down and screamed. He was indeed disappearing. His body was slowly fading away. "Hey!" the small boy screamed "This is so cool! Look at me Lee! You almost can't even see me!"

"Sammy this is not cool!" Lee shouted and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh…my…" She said panicking, as she watched her hand go right through Sammy and land on the chair. Her panic quadrupled when she saw what had happened next. The boy began to get sucked into the computer screen! And the next thing she knew he was gone.

"SAMMY!" she yelled in a high pitched blood curdling scream. She put both hands on the computer screen and shook it scream for her younger brother to come back. Just then she felt a small shock in both of her hands and yelled "Ouch!" She stepped away from the computer, her anxiety over whelming her and she collapsed into her chair.

Just then she noticed that she too was disappearing. She looked at her hands and shouted. "No! No! Oh…NO!" and she waved her hands about. Then next thing she knew she was being pulled into the computer screen. She desperately tried to grab onto anything she could to stop the pull but her hands phased right through everything she touched. Her struggling was pointless and she was sucked into the computer screen.

**Pirated**: Oh no! what has happened to our beloved brother and sister! Where have they gone? Find out on the next piece of one…I mean in the next chapter of this story…heh...heh. Please review! Please? PLEASE! ….thank you. Gyak!


	2. Author's note

Hi! How are you? Good? That good to hear …hey um listen, a bit a bad news, I will be taking a small while to write my chapter 2 for this story, not to mention I am working on 2 other stories on the side, I know their bad, but just go with me on this one and read 'em. So having said that um….u guys rock. Go u! Woo hoo, extra hoo! They'll be up soon except one. See I wrote in on my bro's laptop and he can't mail it to me cause he doesn't have internet access till he goes back to college (which I hope is soon) SO yeah, it'll take a bit. SRY! But my star wars fict will be up in no time! I wrote a lot and there are a lot of chapters YAY!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: The Amazing impossibility

**Pirated**: Hey guys! Like it? Please don't kill me if you don't! SPARE ME!

Check it out. They just got sucked into the computer by that odd electrical shocky thing. Okay? So yeah READ ON.

Lee opened her eyes slowly and her sense began to kick in. She saw a bunch of blurry people standing around looking down at her and she could hear bits and pieces of what they were saying.

"Think she's alive?" said a shaking kind of voice that was mildly high in its pitch.

Another voice that was low and strong sounding said smugly "How the hell should I know."

"Where'd she come from?" said a female voice, and Lee felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Luffy," said a man with a smooth voice and Lee caught a small whiff of nicotine. "You were out here weren't ya?"

"Yeah I was…" said another walking closer to the group. "Well didn't you see her coming?" The smooth voiced man chimed again.

"YEAH!" said the young voice with a laugh. "It was awesome! She came falling straight form the sky and _splash!_ Straight into the ocean, her and that other kid!"

_Other kid?_ Lee thought feeling a bit nauseous. _Sammy!_ She thought and sat up immediately. The crowd of people backed away and she rubbed her head, noticing her hair was wet. She looked around at all the people and her jaw dropped. A boy with a red vest and blue rolled up pants, wearing a straw hat bent down in front of her. She looked at him in shock not believing what she was seeing. The boy poked her a bit with his finger and shouted "Yup! She's alive alright!"

"We already know that Luffy. If she wasn't alive she wouldn't have sat up." said none other than Roronoa Zolo! Lee gazed at him and passed out again.

"Idiot!" Nami said whacking Zolo over his head.

"What'd ya do that for!" Zolo said irritatingly glaring at Nami.

"Cause you made her pass out again that's why!" Nami shouted

"How did _I_ make her pass out? Huh!" Zolo yelled rubbing his head.

"Well you did something! Cause she was fine till she took a look at your face!" Nami said kneeling down and fanning Lee with her hand.

Zolo backed away from the crowd and mumble under his breath.

Lee opened her eyes again and screamed. "Who are you guys?" She shouted jumping up to the best of her ability and moving back a few feet. She was really unstable and her head was pounding as she backed away from them. "Where am I? Why am I all wet?" "WHO ARE YOU?" She screamed retreating and her pace quickened. She stepped back fast and, unfortunately, tripped over a misplaced pile of rope and, once again, went down to the ground. Nami, Luffy Ussop, and Sanji came running over to help the poor confused girl. Zolo stood where he was, because he knew if he went over she might faint again and he'd just end up getting smack because he was trying to help, how ironic.

Sanji grabbed Lee's hand and pulled her up, only to have his hand slapped away as Lee shouted "Get away from me! Don't' touch me! Who are you people!"

Sanji took back his hand and looked at Lee. "It's okay…" He said holding his hand out in front of her to grasp "We're not going to hurt you. Sure we're pirates but there's no way I'd hurt someone and beautiful as yourself!" He sang hearts in his eyes. "Yeah, we're good pirates! Um…that plunder and steal and stuff but we're not bad!" Luffy said with a big grin on his face. Nami walked over and pushed Luffy out of the way "What he means is that we may be pirates but we don't hurt innocent people or things like that." She said while pushing Sanji out of the way as well "And Sanji's just girl crazy, you can just ignore him."

Lee sat there in totally shock and weirded-outness. Everyone was looking at her waiting for her to say something, but what in the world could she say? She was absolutely speechless. Here she was soaked form head to toe on some ship surrounded by characters in her favorite show. How could it be possible?

"B-but…that's just the thing!" Lee said standing up and grasping onto the side of the ship. "You guys can't possibly be who you say you are!" She blurted as she tried to get her mind to stop spinning.

"Why can't we be who we are?" Luffy said with a slight frown on his face. "We are what we are and I'm who I am. Monkey D. Luffy future king of the pirates!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "And over there's my first mate Roronoa Zolo! He's going to be the greatest swordsman ever! That's why he's in my crew! And over here…" Luffy continued running over to Sanji "…Is our chef Sanji! The number one chef I have ever met! That's Ussop! The guy with the big nose! He's our mechanic!" Said Luffy with a big smile on his face.

"My nose is just fine!" Ussop said in a nasally voice covering his huge honker. Luffy just laughed and continued on "And finally Nami! Our navigator and together…We're the Straw Hat pirates!" he jumped up in excitement and ran over to Lee. "So who are you? Did you want to be a part of my pirate crew?" Lee reached out a hand and touched Luffy's chest. Her hand stayed there for a minute and she wore a flabbergasted expression. Luffy looked down at her hand with a frown. "What's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed Lee's hand. She jerked it away and let out a small gasp. _He feels real…it's not a hologram or something, he's real._ She reached up to his hat and ran her fingers along the rim. "Luffy smiled and said "Like it? This hat means a lot to me! Someone very important to me gave me this hat and…" "You made a special promise to him to become a great pirate. Shanks, I know." Lee said cutting Luffy off.

"WOW!" He shouted as he helped her to her feet "Are you physic! Can you read my mind? Heheh! What am I thinking now?" Luffy said staring into her eyes waiting for an answer. "I'm not a physic." Lee said softly never breaking eye contact with the straw hated lad. Luffy scratched his head "But you knew exactly what I was going to say, and I never told you that." He said a bit disappointed. "If you're not a physic how'd you know that?"

**Pirated:** Yay! Sorry for the wait but I got a bit lost. I wrote something I didn't like too much and was wondering what to do with it. So I deleted it and started over! No, bad writing allowed. Oh, wait this is bad writing…no REALLY bad writing allowed. So here this is! Sorry if it's bad! Read and Review Please! Reviews are my writing source! And i promise the story will get better, i'm just gettin it going.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pirated:** Guys! What's up? Yeah, same here….lol Check it out! I have officially been nudged out of my writers block! I was in a horrible place with this but now I'm out thanks to a lone dream I had last night! Wow…can't tell you what happened exactly because I sorta forgot but one piece of it rings on in my head and I'll make a note of it when u read it! Thank you night premonitions!

* * *

Lee looked around at all the characters she knew and loved. Sanji, tall slim, blonde hair that covered one eye, and his suit he always wears, Nami, blue and white stripped shirt and orange-ish skirt, Ussop in his normal overall's and curly black hair, Luffy standing in front of her, his straw hat blue pants rolled up to the knee, red vest and infamous straw hat. She hopped up and down and let out a girly squeal or excitement. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" The crew watched her slightly weirded out at this strange new ship mate. Then something caught her eyes and she ceased in her merry skipping and froze. Her hands dropped to her sides, her eyes now fixed onto a shadowy figure in the background. Zolo was standing in the back leaning against the cabin door to head down to the lower levels of the Going Merry starring at Lee with a raised eyebrow. Lee stood there absolutely wordless, feeling like she had been punched in the stomach and had the wind knocked out of her. Nami cocked a head to see what this odd girl was looking at that made her freeze up. It was Zolo again. Something about him made Lee act weirder that she already was.

Just then a small mumble could be heard from behind Lee. She turned around to see none other than…"Sammy!" Lee shouted running over to her younger brother and putting a hand on his head. "Sammy can you hear me! Wake up!" Sammy turned his head a bit and coughed up some water. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and coughed up more water. "Lee!" Sammy cried and hugged his big sister as tight as his small figure would allow. "Where are we Lee?" Sammy cried out "Where's mommy!" Lee patted Sammy's head and hugged him back "Its okay Sammy, we're safe here. I know these people, and to where we are I'm not sure."

"Wait, Wait, Wait…" Nami said getting annoyed at their strange newcomers. "First you say you don't know us, then you say we can't possibly be real, and then you're safe because you know us? Who are YOU and how did you get here?"

Lee looked up at Nami, _Duh! Hello! You gotta put some sense into what you say moron these people don't know you! _She thought mentally smacking herself.

"Well, that's just the thing…" She said standing up picking up Sammy in her arms. "I'm not entirely sure how we got here."

Luffy walked over to Nami and shook her shoulder. "I know how they got here!" He said with a big smile on his face "I was sitting on the sheep's head and Zolo was sleeping on the deck when all of a sudden I see this bright shinning dot in the sky! I ran over to where Zolo was sleeping and woke him up! He's not an easy guy to wake up though I had to smack him really hard to get him up and-"

"Get to the point Luffy!" Nami said becoming more irritated by the minute.

Luffy ran over to the side of the ship and pointed up in the sky "Well then I pointed the dot out to him and then all of a sudden I see a small kid falling out of the sky and SPLASH! Right into the ocean! Then a second after him came her!" He said pointing at Lee. "Then Zolo smacked me on the head for saying how cool it was and jumped in to get you guys, and here we are!"

Nami looked at Luffy then Zolo and back to Lee. Lee of course blushing heavily at the fact that Zolo, _the ZOLO_ had saved her and accidentally dropped her little brother. "Ow!" Sammy yelled rubbing his bottom. Lee looked down and said "Oh, geez, sorry Sammy!"

* * *

**Pirated:** I hate my brain, crud balls I'm stuck again. Give me a day or two I'll get it together I swear! Thank you to the people who stick with me in all this odd writing! Special treat though! My bro finally got his useless but outta the house back to college and sent me my story I was writing on his laptop! It's MUCH MUCH better than this lame ass thing. Check it out it's so great! Oh and I'm only putting up half so if people don't review I'll know it sucks and not bother to put up the rest! Thanks a bunch guys! 


	5. Chapter 4

**Pirated:** Okay! Specially for my loving fans! More story! Thanks to all my main peeps out there for shouting out their love in review form! I INSIST others who read and like it do the same! That night premonition is still buzzing around in my head, and I love it.

Sammy sat on the deck rubbing his backside as Lee imagined Zolo diving into the ocean to save her. "So your name's Lee?" Nami said arms crossed. "Yeah, and this is my little brother Sammy." Lee pulled Sammy up onto his feet and brushing him off. "Um, I'm sorry this must be a little strange but, it's just as odd to me as it is to you. I haven't a clue to how we got here."

"Well, I guess it's something we'll just have to figure out." Nami piped shrugging her shoulders arms held out. Lee smiled and walked over to Luffy. Luffy gave a big grin and shouted "YAY! Another crew member! Can you play an instrument! We need a musician for this ship!"

Nami whacked Luffy upside the head "Luffy! Don't ask her to do that! She's lost and we have to help her!"

Lee smiled and said "No! No it's fine! I actually do play the pipe a small bit." Luffy jumped up and down grabbing Ussop's arms bouncing around the deck, shouting "Hooray! A musician! Yay!" Lee smiled and watched as Sammy gave a big grin at Luffy and Ussop. Sanji walked over and grabbed Lee's hand kissing it lightly on top "Well my dear I have to go start lunch." Lee blushed slightly and giggled a bit. Sanji smirked and walked past Zolo through the door down to the kitchen. _I've always wondered what Sanji's cooking was like! Oh my god! I can't believe I actually get to try it!_ Lee thought squealing like a school girl.

"Well, I bet you guys are tired." Nami said turning her attention back to Lee. "You can sleep down in the bunks if you'd like. Girl's side is on the right." Lee nodded her thanks to Nami and pulled on Sammy's arm. "C'mon Sammy" Lee said "You need a nap." Sammy gave a small frown and said "But Lee I don't wanna! I'm not tired!" Lee paused and looked at Sammy with a frown. Sammy sighed looking up at Lee and said "Rule number two: Don't argue with you about nap time." Lee smiled and continued to push the little boy in the direction of the bunks.

Lee took off Sammy's shirt and wrung it out. "Sorry little guy but you're going to have to sleep in somewhat soggy clothes, these guys don't have clothes in your size." Sammy poked at his soggy pants and wiggle around on the bed uncomfortably. "I don't like this!" he cried with an irritated smirk. "They're all squishy!" Lee shook her head and pulled the covers up over Sammy. "Maybe if they harbor somewhere we might be able to find you something, but for now you have to stay squishy."

**Pirated:** Okay there ya go! Read, duh. Review duh. SHOUT OUT UR LOVE IN REVIEW FORM! It's my writing fuel; no fuel no deal… that doesn't rhyme. W/E


	6. Chapter 5

**Pirated:** WOW like mega WOW! How long has it been? I've been MAD busy. SORRY TO ALL MY REVIEWERS my bad guys…my bad. OKAY here it is! More story stuff yay

* * *

Sammy had fallen asleep (still unfortunately squishy) and Lee made her way up to the deck. Nami was sitting in a chair on the deck when she spotted Lee walking up. "Hey!" Nami shouted putting her maps down and walking over to Lee "Lee, you're soaking wet. Come with me you can borrow some of my clothes." Lee smiled and went back down to the lower levels with Nami. 

Nami searched through a chest of clothes she had and pulled out a small yellow skirt and red tank top. "Here you go." She said smiling at Lee "They're too small for me anyways. You can have them." Lee took the clothes and Nami walked out of the bunks closing the door behind her. Lee looked at the rather short skirt and red top and smiled. _This is SO cool! They're not the most modest clothes but it could be worse. _Lee peeled off her wet clothes and put on the skirt. She chucked her wet clothes in a bundle on the floor and put the red top on. _Ugh…kinda tight-ish _Lee thought patting down on the shirt. "Oh, well." She said and walked out of the room to find Nami waiting by the door. "Oh, not bad…" She said folding her arms. "A teensy bit on the small side but everything else I have is too long for you… besides it looks kinda cute on you." Nami smiled and they two girls walked up onto the deck and sat in chairs on the deck.

"So…" Nami began "You got some deal with Zolo?" Lee froze and looked at Nami with a paled expression "I take that back…" Nami said shooting a worried grin at Lee "You've REALLY got some kinda odd deal with Zolo." Nami gave a slightly evil grin and said "C'mon spill. What's up with you?"

Lee slunk down in the chair and blushed like a mad man. Nami gave a big smile and shouted "I KNEW IT!" pointing at Lee. "YOU LIKE ZO-" Lee covered Nami's mouth with her had and said "SHHH! Don't let him hear you!" Zolo looked over his shoulder at the two girls and directed his gaze and the newly dressed Lee. Lee blushed (if possible) even more and froze.

Nami looked back and forth form Lee to Zolo and got up. She walked over to Zolo and whacked over the head with the back of her hand. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Zolo yelled rubbed the back of his head. "Do you MIND?" Nami scoffed, "We're having a GIRL talk, which you're clearly NOT part of." Zolo gave a final glance at Lee and moved past her to the lower levels. Lee never took her eyes off him as he passed her and went down the stairs. Nami sat back down with an evil grin putting her elbow on her leg and supported her chin in her hand. "SO…." She said getting Lee's attention "…You gonna tell him?"

"NO!" Lee shouted she fidgeted with her hands in her lap and looked up at Nami. "He probably doesn't like me anyway…" Nami laughed and said " I bet you he does. He's just anti-social."

* * *

**Pirated: **and I'd wrote more but I'm MAD sick yo ya heard? Hahaha no but really I is sick with some kinda flu plague thing. I'll write more later I SWEAR love all my fans SO Damn MUCH more updates on other stories should appear later too 


End file.
